1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for shredding, harvesting, destroying or otherwise processing aquatic vegetation. More specifically, the present invention concerns an improved aquatic vegetation shredder that is more effective in destroying troublesome vegetation and versatile than most conventional devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Aquatic vegetation can be devastating to both marine operations and the aquatic ecosystem. Unfortunately, most conventional expedients are ineffective in destroying or otherwise controlling such vegetation. These problems have previously been identified in our co-pending application for U.S. Letters patent Ser. No. 08/993,072, filed Dec. 18, 1997, entitled APPARATUS FOR DESTROYING AQUATIC VEGETATION, assigned of record to the assignee of the present invention.
Our prior invention addresses these problems by providing, among other things, a design that is particularly successful in delivering vegetation to the shredding assembly. Accordingly, the vegetation is not simply pushed by the vessel as it moves through the body of water, nor does the vegetation pass around or under the vessel without being shredded. Our prior inventive design is also particularly useful in destroying aquatic vegetation without requiring removal of the vegetation from the body of water. That is to say, with our prior invention, the shredded vegetation is left in the body of water, with a minimum risk of regrowth. We have now determined that, in some instances, it would also be beneficial to have an aquatic vegetation shredder that is designed for shallow water, as well as deep water. It is also highly desirable to provide an aquatic vegetation shredder with means for shredding vegetation both generally at the water surface and well below the water surface to ensure that virtually all, or at least most, of the plant is shredded.